


Inconveniences

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power’s out and the boys improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Warnings/Kinks: Watersports (golden showers)
> 
> Challenge: Prompt #49- April Showers
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR and WB own the characters and their world. I’m only playing.
> 
> Notes: Follow-up to ‘Favors’. I’m not thrilled with parts of it. But other parts are sort of what I’d planned in my head for them to be. This is just so far from what I normally write, I’m not sure how to feel about it. LOL

Remus slid down, hands resting, fingers flexing against Snape’s hips. Remus nuzzled at Snape’s crotch through the thin, gray shorts. He took a long, deep breath and a broad smile spread upon his face. “You’re ready,” he whispered. “I can… tell.” It was right there. So close. Just a tiny little spurt and it would all be over. Despite his incredible control, once Snape started pissing, there was no stopping.

Snape lifted his head off the pillow, touching chin to chest in order to look down at Remus. “Perhaps this was not such a good idea, after all?”

“Perhaps you are stalling?” replied Remus. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of Snape’s shorts and pulled them down, right past the firm thighs, the rough knees, bruised lower legs, and the gray sock-covered feet. Apart from socks and hats, the two were now naked. “Do it, Severus.”

Snape’s tongue darted out and wetted his lips. He took a deep breath, wrapped a hand around the shaft of his cock to angle it, pushed downward inwardly, and forced his body to obey him.

* * *

_Two hours earlier…_  


“I can’t find my- yeouch!”

“What was-”

“Fucking night stand!”

“No, I meant your-”

“Shin. FUCK! Hurts!”

“Sorry, Severus. Help me find a wand and I’ll heal you.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past two minutes? Ballet?”

“Oh, I would pay a hundred galleons to see that!”

“You don’t have a hundred galleons, Lupin.”

“Doesn’t matter. So dark… can’t even see my hand in front of my face let alone you in a tutu. Oh!”

“Did you find-”

“No. I thought for a second… but it’s just the dildo.”

“Fuck.”

“Not until we have some light, Sweetheart.”

“Told you not to call me that.”

“Sorry, Sweetheart.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“You’ll have to find me first. And find your wand.”

“Oh, I’ll get you. And when I do- AH! Shite!”

“What now?”

“My other shin!”

“No, I mean-”

“I have no clue. I can’t see can I?”

“Yes, but-”

“The trunk? Yes, it was the trunk.”

“I had my wand in the front pocket of my robes. I think you threw those towards the trunk.”

“I’ll look. Where are you?”

“Feeling around. Under the bed. Thought I kicked something under. Here’s a shoe… a bottle of lube…”

“Not helping, Lupin.”

“Ah-ha!”

“You found- wait, I think.”

“Lumos!”

“Lumos!”

The glows emanating from the wands bathed the tiny bedroom with light. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape stood naked, shivering slightly, each one holding the other’s wand. They faced each other, staring at each other. Remus crossed the room, easily navigating around discarded items of clothing, and switched wands with Snape. “Sit down,” Remus said, leaning forward, cupping then kissing Snape’s cheek.

“Cover up first,” Snape said, sitting down on the trunk and rubbing his leg. “No sense in you catching cold.”

“I’ll be fine.” Remus knelt down and let the light from his wand intentionally fade into nothing. Snape’s stayed lit, which was enough light for them. “Where does it hurt?”

“Leave it.” He paused and pet Remus’ head, running his pale fingers through the brown-gray hair. “A more pressing concern is the lack of power in your cabin. What happened?”

“Storm must have knocked it out,” said Remus, thoughtfully. “That has never happened before.”

“Just my luck.” Snape rolled his eyes and huffed impatiently. “My first time visiting you for an extended period just happens to coincide with the blizzard of the century. Brilliant.”

“I have some candles and lanterns. We will have proper light. I am more concerned with heat.”

“Rubbish muggle cabin,” Snape muttered under his breath.

Remus stiffened and straightened. He muttered back, “Insulting my home.” He grabbed for his robes, where they sat beside Snape on the trunk. Snape was sitting on a corner, but Remus yanked ungracefully and stubbornly until Snape shifted weight and let it up. Snape smirked. Remus fumed. Snow still came down in blankets outside the window. It couldn’t have been much past ten o’clock.

Remus lit his own wand and strode from the room to find candles. It was easy to excuse Snape’s bad behavior. Compared to Hogwarts, Remus was sure that his cabin must seem as plush and magical as a broom cupboard. Snape was not used to living in such conditions… nor was he used to dealing with power failures in the middle of love-making. Perhaps if he had not been mere moments away from orgasm, he might have been a tad more forgiving. And, perhaps, if he had not banged himself up just after, he would have been even more forgiving. Remus put up with a lot where Severus Snape was concerned, and he was just as angry at the weather as he was at Snape. However, just now, if he did not have space and a cup of tea, he was liable to explode.

Remus sat at the kitchen table, whereupon he had placed several candlesticks. He had lit them with a spell and warmed water in a mug for tea with another spell. Still, he shivered and brought his legs up onto the chair with him, tucking his knees under his chin and heels resting on the edge of the chair. This really was going to be a long, strange night. Already he was not used to Snape being there, but now he did not have his usual lamps, clothes, and routines to fall back on.

“Hi.”

Remus looked up to see Snape standing on the threshold between the hallway and the main room, which adjoined the kitchen. The ‘hi’ had sounded sad and highly apologetic. But Snape had not said ‘sorry.’ He had said ‘hi.’ That prickled at Remus. “Hi,” he replied coldly. He looked down at his tea. It was so warm he could see the steam rising from it. And the room was getting to be so cold he could see his breath coming out like a tiny cloud.

“Are you cold?”

Remus shook his head. He was a little chilly, maybe, but not really cold. Not yet. “You?” he looked up.

Snape shrugged. Then he paused and answered. “Yes. Quite.” His teeth chattered and he hugged his arms against his bare chest.

With a sigh, Remus got up, walked over, and pressed the mug into Snape’s hands. “Drink. I’ll get you some clothes.”

There was nothing sexy about wearing layers. When Remus was done with them, they both wore several pairs of socks, undershorts, sweatpants, tee-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, jumpers, robes, cloaks, and hats. Remus had a tight, fleece-lined hat that sat snugly on his head like a dome. He could not find the matching scarf, but probably would have offered it to Snape if he had. Snape wore a ski hat- black with gray zig-zag patterns woven in, a large white pom-pom at the top, and large flaps that came down over the ears. It fit snugly and between thick socks and that hat, Snape could not be cold if he tried.

“Better?” Remus asked.

Snape shrugged again. “Shall we make a fire?”

Remus agreed it was a good idea. As he made a second cup of tea for himself, Snape drank the existing tea and worked on building a fire in the fireplace in the cabin’s main sitting area. When the flames jumped from kindling to logs, Remus settled down beside Snape and the two sat in silence, sipping and staring forward.

“We could sleep on the couch here tonight.”

That would be a tight fit. Remus supposed they could use magic to make the couch big enough to fit them both. “All right.”

The silence that followed was palpable. Remus drank while his tea was still remotely warm. Then he got up for second cups for them both. When he sat back down, Snape was shivering again. “You sleep and teach in the dungeons. Shouldn’t you be used to the cold?”

“This is beyond cold,” Snape said, cupping his hands to his face and blowing air into them. “I’m frozen.”

Remus smirked, then quickly wiped the expression off his face before Snape could see. He was snide and uptight, easily-annoyed and standoffish. But, deep down, he was just a needy little boy who needed Remus’ reassurance. Smiling sympathetically, Remus set his tea down on the brick hearth. Then he wrapped an arm around Snape’s middle and rubbed his hands quickly up and down Snape’s upper arms. He hugged Snape close. “Better?” he whispered.

“Actually… yes.” Snape sipped his tea, not looking nearly as miserable as he had half an hour ago.

Remus gulped down his tea nearly at once, feeling the burning sting against the roof of his mouth and smiling as heat spread through him so thoroughly. “So…” he began. His glove-covered hand found Snape’s knee and inched its way up Snape’s thigh. “I was thinking that we should-”

“Get some sleep?”

That was not exactly what Remus had been thinking. Not remotely, in fact. “Right,” he said, pulling his hand back. “I’ll make up the couch then, shall I?”

As he was hopeful the that power might soon return, Remus did not want to pull the sheets of his bed. Instead, he retrieved an old set from his linen closet. They weren’t sheets he used much any more, and they were full of holes, but they would do in a pinch. Their state did not matter anyway, since it was the blankets he was more concerned with. He pulled every last one out of the closet and carried the lot over to the couch. Snape had used a spell to stretch it out to nearly twice its depth. It was still small enough so that the fitted sheet had to be tucked way under the cushions. He tucked the top sheet around the bottom and parts of the open side of the couch. Then he piled the blankets on, layer after layer. Even though there was nothing sexy at all about layers.

Snape crawled into the makeshift bed even as Remus was making it, shivering against the cold sheets. Remus took off his cloak but remained otherwise bundled up as he joined Snape in bed. He wrapped Snape up, arms and legs around him, until Snape stopped shivering, the big baby.

“If the power comes back on…”

“I’ll wake you up,” Remus promised. “Sleep well.”

Snape seemed to. He drifted right off, snuggled close into Remus’ front, and his breath went slow and deep. Remus closed his eyes and tried to do likewise.

But this was strange. Snape usually apparated over, fucked him to within an inch of his sanity, and then left. Once in a while he stayed the night, but they never slept close like this. It was wonderful and strangely off-putting to think that Snape wanted to stay with him through this. Through the cold and the disappointment. Their time together was supposed to be a respite from all that. A time when Remus wouldn’t have to think about Sirius and Snape wouldn’t have to think about… whoever it was he thought about.

Beyond that, though, it was strange on the couch. The cushions gave differently, so that when he moved, he sagged unevenly and when he didn’t move he sank down. Snape lay with his back against the back of the couch, and Remus lay with his back to the fireplace, but he felt like he was about to fall backwards onto the floor at any second. He hugged the covers around them more tightly, hoping that they would keep him from falling. But the sheets were rough against what skin they touched, and the holes and tears in them reminded him of the nights before Wolfsbane… and the nights before he could sleep through without waking up from a nightmare.

And now he could not sleep for anything. His nerves were on edge and his senses were all bombarded with things that did not belong. Anyone else might have been able to push it aside long enough to sleep, but to Remus it felt overwhelming. The werewolf blood in him made him twitchy and uncomfortable here. Every sense he had told him this was not his den or his mate.

The sheets smelled like his closet, not like his bed. The air smelled like burning wood, not like his home. And Snape smelled like mothballs, not like his Snape. The squishy figure in front of him did not even feel like Snape. The only thing left to try was…

Remus bent his head forward and down slightly, letting his lips brush the bridge of Snape’s considerably large nose. It felt like ice. But the lips, when Remus tried those, tasted of tea and of Snape. There he was, somewhere in the warmth of those lips. Sure as anything, Remus could almost already taste the way Snape’s mouth tasted in the mornings. He needed that taste now. For all the reassuring he had done, all the little gestures and words to make Snape believe things were fine, Remus had become as not fine as he had ever been. And now he needed that same convincing from Snape.

Remus’ light kiss became an extraordinarily heavy one. He pressed hard, lips parting, tongue forcing its way in. Snape stirred at once, coughing and snorting as his breaths broke off and he realized Remus was snogging him heavily. He pushed the werewolf back. Remus nearly fell off the couch, as he had feared he might. “Wha…?” he asked, sleepily, squinting at Remus, who must have appeared to him as a dark silhouette with a fire burning behind.

“I cannot sleep,” Remus told him. “Not comfortable.”

“Get comfortable,” Snape demanded reasonably.

“Cannot,” Remus repeated. “I need…”

“What?” Snape said, impatiently. His eyes were closed, as if he might drop back off to sleep at any moment.

Remus paused. “Well, I’m not sure, precisely.”

Snape exhaled loudly. “You woke me to tell me you do not know what you need?”

“Yes.” But that wasn’t really true. He had an idea about what he wanted… but any theory needed to be tested. Remus helped himself to Snape’s crotch, his hand cupping through layers of fabric only hard enough to suggest a presence there. Yes. That might just do it. “I think I need for us to finish what we started earlier.”

Snape opened one eye. “I do not think so.” He shut his eye again.

Remus hesitated, unsure about what to do. Then he kissed Snape and applied just a little more pressure to the man’s groin. “I do,” he insisted. He was willing to keep kissing all night if that was what it would take, though he hoped Snape would give up and fuck him sooner than that. “Need you to take me,” he muttered as his teeth clashed against Snape’s mouth. “Need you to fuck me.” He ran his tongue against Snape’s closed lips. “Need you to claim me.” He managed to force his tongue inside and his lips pressed harder. “Now!” The word was mumbled around the kiss but clear enough.

He began tearing off his own clothes. Off came the gloves and then his fingers scrambled about, unbuttoning buttons, unsnapping snaps, unzipping zips, and untying ties. Layers might not have been sexy, but the process of shedding them made Remus’ blood race. More importantly, he wanted Snape to lose his. He grabbed at Snape’s cloak, but Snape pulled back at once. “I’ll freeze.”

“Of course you won’t.” Sweetly, Remus kissed Snape’s cheek, feeling just the hint of rough stubble against his sensitive lips. Remus nuzzled and kissed, hoping for more, hoping for a return of affections. Snape seemed frozen already. Remus sighed and paused in his actions, looking into Snape’s eyes. “We’ll generate our own heat. Body against body, rubbing, touching.” Remus remembered reading something long ago about hypothermia but Snape didn’t look to be in the mood to tolerate that sort of scientific example. “We’ll stay under the covers, all hot and sweaty together and be even warmer than we are now, I promise.”

In the end, Snape conceded. Remus was sure it was due to the fact that Remus’ verbal persistence was accompanied by an even more persistent erection digging into Snape’s thigh. “What if it should be too cold for me to… perform?” he asked as Remus stripped away most of his clothes.

“That will not be a problem,” Remus reassured him. He was certain that as soon as Snape saw Remus come, Snape would have no difficulty maintaining a proper erection. Once Snape got going, there was no stopping.

All that the plan required was to get Remus going a little. And to do that, he wanted Snape naked or as near to it as the man would get. Off came the shirts and the pants. However, he vehemently refused to lose his socks. And there was really no reason for Remus to insist they come off. More to the point if they would keep Snape from complaining, it was all the more reason to keep them on. Those and the hat. Remus decided to match him in appearance. He left Snape’s underpants on for now, giving the man a little more time to adjust to being naked in the makeshift bed.

And then Remus decided to slide down a bit, under the covers, and lap at Snape’s chest. His tongue was relentless. Moreover, where his tongue went, his teeth followed. He licked and nibbled, at the nape of the neck, straight down the middle, and at the bead-like nipples. And, yes, that did it. Snape made that sound, so low and guttural, that told Remus he was uncontrollably aroused. Snape’s hand reached up and slid under Remus’ knit hat, tugging at hair, directing Remus to the tender parts that he wanted touched. Though he seemed to want everything touched. All at once.

Then, suddenly, Remus’ tongue couldn’t move fast enough. The blanket was pulled up, far past Remus’ head and nearly past Snape’s. The air beneath was warm from Remus’ breath and from Remus’ ministrations. Remus dragged his tongue down to Snape’s naval. When his tongue darted about there, Snape groaned again. Remus licked more, applying more pressure, and running his hands up and down Snape’s thighs all the while.

“Don’t…” Snape moaned urgently. “Please, Remus!”

At once, Remus froze. He lifted his head and slid back up. Snape’s chest was slick and damp, and they stuck together. “What’s the matter?” Snape never used his first name. Well, not unless… “Severus?”

“Had a bit too much tea,” Snape admitted. “Don’t push down quite so- stop!”

Remus had tested the waters, so to speak, by pressing gently on Snape’s abdomen. There was a slight bulge there where time and too many sweets had left their mark upon him. When Remus applied just a bit of pressure of the area, Snape winced with need. Remus resisted the urge to experimentally press harder. Snape’s bladder would not give so easily and he would never violate his lover so.

At the same time, however, Remus was filled with more excitement than he had ever considered having this night. “Severus,” he whispered. Then he swallowed hard and let his request burst forth. “Piss on me.”

Snape was aghast, caught between looking disgusted and astounded. “Not here. Not tonight.”

“Tonight,” Remus echoed. “Has to be tonight. Has to be. That’s exactly what I need.” Remus tried to swallow again, but his mouth had gone dry and he coughed. Then he eased his body back down and nuzzled at Snape’s lower belly. “Need you to mark me. Need you to claim me.”

“This is ludicrous, Lupin. I can’t possibly piss here. I’ll soak the sheets.”

“Right,” he agreed. “That is exactly what I need.”

Snape sighed in frustration. He grabbed for Remus, tugged, and managed to get Remus to crawl up in order to lie beside him. “Stop bouncing up and down. We will talk now,” he insisted. Restless and horny did not a break for conversation make, but Remus conceded. He wrapped an arm around Snape and held the man close as they spoke.

“You know it turns me on,” said Remus, a bit shyly. He hugged Snape tighter, as though worried the man might leave him now. “You remember what we discussed that morning after you… used my chamber pot?” Best to be delicate.

Nodding, “I do. And much as I appreciate this little kink of yours, Lupin, I don’t think now is just the right time for piss play.”Apparently, Snape did not care much for delicate at the moment.

“It’s the perfect time,” Remus replied. “Just think of how your hot piss will warm us. And, besides, what I need is something to make me comfortable, something to be familiar. Wet the bed, Severus, and wet me down in the process. Let me know you belong here.” He cocked his head shyly. “Let me know I belong to you.”

To this, Snape found he had no argument. With nothing at all to say, he closed his mouth and looked into Remus’ eyes. Then he seized Remus in a fierce kiss while grinding his crotch against one of Remus’ thighs. Remus sighed delightedly and kissed back.

The man was piss-hard and so hot. Like this. A little bit desperate, a little bit reserved, and completely willing to do what Remus needed him to. Selflessness was an interesting characteristic for Severus Snape to adopt and Remus could not have thought anything was more attractive.

Instead of sliding down, Remus was pushed down by Snape’s palm against the top of his head. Remus laughed but his fingertips teased Snape’s waistband down just slightly as soon as he was there. Then he pressed his nose hard against the gray shorts and inhaled so deeply that his werewolf senses were nearly overloaded. Snape hadn’t been kidding; he really did need to urinate, quite badly in fact. “You’re ready. I can tell.”

A thrill rushed through Remus’ body as he pictured Snape lying there, squirming about all night, not wanting to get up to piss since it would mean leaving the warmth of the couch and the fire. Remus almost had half a mind to call this off then and there just to see Snape’s reaction.

Instead, he decided it was best for them to kill the two birds with one stone. Remus stuck his face into the bottom of the left leg of Snape’s underpants, as that was the way Snape naturally went. He stuck his tongue out until the tip found a familiar taste. It was Snape- damp with sweat and a tiny drop of piss on the tip. But he noticed the intense heat more than all else. Everywhere was freezing cold- so cold it sent chills through you and made your nose run- except for under the covers. And under the covers there was nothing hotter than Snape.

“Perhaps this was not such a good idea, after all?” Snape looked down at him warily. And… was that a little shift? A little fidget? A little wriggle? He’d never looked more sexy and uncomfortable at the same time. Snape was going to have to go soon, and Remus aimed to be in place when he did.

Grinning, Remus replied, “Perhaps you are stalling?” With one violent yank, down came Snape’s pants. Remus slid them down and off and admired the beauty that had been concealed. He only got a brief view, though, because Snape’s hand came down almost immediately and squeezed his cock tightly. “Do it, Severus.”

“I-”

“Show me you want me.”

Deliberately, Snape’s grip changed from one of holding back his urge to piss to one of readiness. With his cock in hand so naturally, he closed his eyes and relaxed his mind and body.

The piss flowed freely with Remus’ face directly in its path. Remus instinctively closed his eyes at first but then opened them, not wanting to miss a thing. Apparently, Snape thought likewise. Their eyes met and smiles formed on both faces. The gentle golden arc hit Remus’ cheek, the bridge of his nose, his lips. The taste was strong- bitter and sweet all at once, revolting, delightful, and utterly Snape. It tasted so right. Remus licked his lips then sprang like a cat back up to him.

Their arms wrapped around each other, Remus on top and Snape beneath him. They embraced tightly as Snape kept pissing. The pee covered Remus’ crotch. It flowed between their thighs, over their balls, and onto the sheets. It soaked through to the cushions, making a large, hot, wet spot spreading outward from their crotches. Remus could hold back no longer. His hips jerked forward and, drenched in Snape’s scent, he came as urgently as Snape had pissed.

When finished, Snape began to chuckle. “Lupin?” he whispered.

“Hm.”

“It’s your turn.”

“It’s what?”

“Your turn.”

“My turn to what?”

“You know what.”

“I’m not sure-”

“Yes, you can. I know it. I want you to.”

“You want me to-”

"Pee on me.”

“Pee on you?”

“Please.”

“And you will-”

“I will. Oh God, Lupin, I will.”

“I can feel you. So hard…”

“And ready.”

“Really?”

“Do you believe I would ask without meaning it?”

“Well…”

“Lupin?”

“Yes?”

“Hurry up and piss before it gets cold under here.”

“What if I-”

“Just try… just tell me you cannot help it.”

“I cannot. My crotch is so warm and wet already... I can almost feel it leaking out. It wants you. I want you.”

“Yes... then pee… for me…”

“Like… umh… like this?”

“Oh yes… look at… oh fuck….”

“You want to fuck me now, too?”

“Ha. Shut up… and keep pissing.”

“Anything for you, Sweetheart.”

“Fuck… ohhhh… gonna… gonna…”

“Kill me?”

“No… gonna… oh-nnnh… gonna… hhuhhhhh-uh-ah-AH!”

“That’s it.”

“Nughhhhhhh!”

Remus chuckled with pleasure as his stream weakened and Snape rode out the last of his orgasm. When it was over, neither man moved. They lay together in the damp heat, grinning madly. Finally, the taste of urine still faint on his lips, Remus gave Snape a soft kiss. “Where are the wands?”

“What?”

“The wands. To clean up.”

Snape chuckled again. “If I wanted the easy way out of a mess, Lupin, we could have spelled the lights and heat back on hours ago.”


End file.
